


Bez ľútosti (Unrepentant) - oznam

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Bez ľútosti (Unrepentant) - oznam

Ahojte :)  
  
Viem, že mnohí ma museli preklínať do desiateho kolena, keď sa  
načatý preklad poviedky  _Unrepentant_ od squire jedného dňa odtiaľto vyparil :)  
  
Pravda je taká, že squire nesúhlasila s uverejnením prekladu v takej podobe,  
v akej pôvodne bol - moja angličtina nie je na úplne takej úrovni, aby bola autorka spokojná s prekladom a kto sme my konzumenti a príležitostní prekladatelia, aby sme sa vzpierali autorom, ktorí nás oblažujú svojimi príbehmi a sú nám svetielkom v temných nočných hodinách? :)  
  
Takže k oznamu - hľadám niekoho, kto to po mne prečíta a prípadne opraví tie najbohapustejšie kraviny, ktorých som sa dopustila, aby sme preklad mohli vypustiť do sveta a všetci boli spokojní :)  
Ak sa taký anjel strážny nájde, môže ma kontaktovať tu, alebo na  _venomantia@gmail.com_

Koniec hlásenia miestneho rozhlasu.

 

EDIT:  
Na túto nevďačnú úlohu sa podujala SeviaStark, takže to spolu v dohľadnej dobe dobojujeme.   
Dúfam.


End file.
